Episode count
This is a list of episodes on Yure and You. The show was made from March 7th, 2003 to May 17th, 2013. Episode count Season 1 (March 7th, 2003-June 1st, 2003) # Hello, Hello, My Friends! # Colour Clubhouse # Inesi's Tea Party # Alexis's Birthday # Ghost Watching Friends # Valentine's Day # Secret Spies # Fancy Fashion Runway # All-Known Fairies # The Egg # Double Trouble # Queen Yure # Fastest Candy-Eating Contest # Funny Farm # Birthday Cake # Bay-cation Over The Treehouse # Anime's Park # Sick Alexis # Talking Me!Pad # The Dark And Scary Woods Season 2 (August 9th, 2006-November 21st, 2006) # Horsing Around # Inesi's Sleepless Sleepover # Yure's Birthday # Superhero Clubhouse # Easter Egg Hunt # Alexis's School # Poouui... # Home Sweet Treehouse # Games of Friendship # Alexis, Come Back Here # The Stormy Day # Close Call-Force # Supermarket # Alexis the Hat Smasher # The Treasure Which Was Not # Pet Snake # Sunflower Seedlings # Camp-Out # Inesi's Race Car # Alexis's Flying Lessons Season 3 (October 11th, 2007-January 28th, 2008) # Ghost Blocks # I'm Telling! # Yure's Band # Four Pirates of the Seas # Yureasaurus # Twist the Courageous # The Train Station # Inesi's New Friend # Broken Shelf # The Toy Cupboard # Roller Coaster Riding # Twist's Ballet # Twist the Rodeo # Tiger Alexis # Yure's Cafe # Peacemakers # Twist's Always A Bridesmaid # Messy Apple Juice # Buzzing Bumblebees # Jousting Lessons Season 4 (December 12th, 2009-April 12th, 2010) # Party Time # We Got This # Sia # Desert Adventure # Subtraction Cat # Time To Be Awesome # Sleeve Fixers # Lunchtime # Pirates of Yure's House # Doing A Rainbow # One Small Thing # Twist's Hiccups # Yure's Eye Test # Flower Power # Fastest Runner = Best Friend Forever # The Spying Mission # Princess Inesi # Fire Station Service # Bizzin' And A Buzzin' Alexis # The Busy Week Season 5 (September 2nd, 2010-January 15th, 2011) # Twist's Sleepover # Twist the Camel # Cowgirl Yure # Australian Music Makers # Scottish Twist # Dripping Ice-Cream # Vacation at the Beach # Pizza Party # Mud Pie # Hummingbird Flying Downtown # Laughter Game # Inesi, The Shortest Of Them All # The Apple Tree # Vacation In The Sun # Anime's Pony Peeve # Lazy Twist # Clubhouse for Five # Twist's Treehouse # Waddling Penguin Alexis # Rainy Day Season 6 (December 30th, 2012-February 17th, 2013) # Mr. Scarecrow's Not Getting Up! # Seahorse Surfers # Shanty of the Seven Seas Pirates # Twist the Spy # The Umbrella Yell'a # Frog Pond # Farmer and a Rooster # Troll Tell Tales # Making Music # Going Too Far # Twist's Taste Test # Twist and Inesi's Balloon Challenge # Saint Patrick's Day # Twist's Game Show # Twist's food problem # Prince Twist # Nobody Breaks Alexis's Promises # Yure's Invention # A Lot Of Chicken Commotion # Alexis Learns To Colour In The Line Season 7 (December 15th, 2018-March 9, 2019) NOTE: This is the revival after five years of not arriving for a seventh season. The series will revive to Treehouse on January 21st, 2019 at 8:30 AM. # The Apartment # Anime's Potion # An Alexis And An Auditorium # InesI's Detention # Twist and the Radio # Enforcer Yure # When It Comes To Anime # Alexis and the Sharpies # Inesi Makes A Spicywicy # Twist and the Road # Yure and the Story of the Boy Who Was Stalked # DJ Power # Alexis Plays Basketball # Inesi and the Permanent Markers # Twistable Twist # Yure's Clothing Shop # Anime and Alexis: Phone Call # Inesi and the Cone # Our Couch Slump # Recess Really Isn't A Thing For Many People Category:Episodes